


Mein Herz

by letsgooutintherain



Series: Liebe Means Love [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wants to talk things out with Ed, only to find that the pet-name-disguised-as-insult is not the only thing Ed brought back from the other world. Her name is Noah and she seems just as content as Al to meddle with Ed's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Herz

Sometimes Roy couldn't grasp just how lucky he was. He was in love with Ed. Ed seemed to be in love with him. And Al hadn't ripped Roy's head of. 

On the other hand, lucky always seemed to entail complicated. Ever since Ed's love-declaration-disguised-as-insult Roy asked himself how to start this conversation. Because saying, 'your brother said you said you love me' really wasn't the way to go about it. 

Perhaps he could just do it like Ed did and call him my love somewhere in the conversation. Damn. This whole talking thing was so much easier with his girls. 

'Yeah, that's because you don't love them,' his mind cut in, sounding suspiciously like Maes. 

Roy sighed, before taking a deep breath. He was stalling and he knew it. He gave himself a mental nudge and knocked, ignoring how his heart pounded, even as he relaxed his posture and put on his trademark smile. 

Then the door opened. It wasn't Ed, not even Al. It was a young woman with light brown skin, brown hair and eyes.

"Al said you might show up here some time," she greeted calmly. 

Roy tried not to stare at her. He had never seen her before, never heard of her either, yet something about her was familiar. Then there was her accent. He couldn't quite place it. None of the ambassadors had ever had an accent like this.

There was something about the tone of her skin. Eastern. Not Ishvallan, but... And then it hit him.

"Rose Thomas?" Apart from her hair it fit. 

She smiled but shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm not from here."

Not from...? Oh. Ed hadn't told him much. Even the basics he had gotten from Al. Doppelgänger. Not from here indeed.

"My name is Noah." She offered her hand.

Roy hesitated. But she must have come with the Elrics. That meant they trusted her. He took her hand.

"Roy Mustang."

She blanched and stumbled, but before Roy could step up to catch her she regained her balance.

"I'm sorry. Come in. Ed isn't here yet, but it shouldn't take too long." She stepped back to let Roy in, carefully avoiding to brush against him in the process. Roy frowned, but she really seemed to be fine, so he dropped it and moved past her.

The living room was small, not much more than a couch, an armchair and a table, but it were the walls that drew Roy's attention. The walls were plastered with book shelves. They were everywhere, built around the windows and over the doors, going from floor to ceiling.

"Do you want coffee or tea, Mr. Mustang?"

"No thank you," Roy replied. His nerves were fried enough without the caffeine. Instead he sat down on the couch.

Noah smiled and took the armchair, looking perfectly at home, letting the silence settle around them.

Roy hated silence in conversations.

"I'm afraid Ed and Al never talked about you. How do you know them?" he asked. 

Noah's gaze darkened instantly and it took her a second to answer. "Ed saved me once."

Roy was sensible enough not to ask, but before he could come up with a new topic she spoke again.

"So you are the one Ed has himself in knots about."

"Has he?" Roy replied, trying to play over the fact that he felt completely at a loss with her. Why was it that absolutely everyone knew more about their relationship than Roy himself?

"I'm not sure I like you," Noah added, "You've done terrible things." Her eyes were unreadable and Roy suppressed the urge to gulp, masking his discomfort with impassiveness instead. She continued anyway. "On the other hand Ed is right to trust you." 

And she came to that conclusion fife minutes into their acquaintance? 

She leaned back, her eyes losing some of the intensity. When she spoke again her voice was softer. "Don't hurt him. I'll make your life a living hell if you do."

It wasn't her tone. It was the absolute certainty in her voice that she would be able to do just that. Roy had enough of people telling him not to hurt Ed. "I don't intend to." 

"I know." She smiled, her face lit up and just like that the tension was gone from the room. "And now ask your question."

Roy got a feeling that she was messing with him. As if she could read him like a book. Was he that obvious or was she just good at reading people? Because he hadn't even intended to ask, more like played with the thought, but now that she prompted it...

"You know that other language Ed and Al speak?"

"Yes, of course I do," she replied.

"Could you translate something for me?" Roy asked.

She leaned back in her chair, her whole body radiating wariness. "If Ed and Al didn't tell you what they talked about, then I won't either."

Roy shook his head. "It's not that. Ed called me Liebster. I would like to have something to call him in turn." If he hadn't met Noah he would have gone with saying my love, but the idea of surprising Ed with his own language...

A part of Roy asked himself if he was really about to ask some strange girl to translate a pet name for him, but Noah seemed totally unperturbed.

"Oh. Okay then. What do you have in mind?"

Roy hesitated, but then went for it anyway. "What is the translation of 'my love'?"

She frowned for a second. "You can not translate that directly. It gets a double meaning, making it a pet name for a girl." She gave a wry smile. "The German equivalent would be 'mein Herz'. It means my heart."

"Mein Herz," Roy repeated, trying not to stumble over the unfamiliar tongue. He liked the sound though. It was a bit like Ed. The first word was flowing easily. Roy had seen Ed fight and flowing was the only word that came to mind. Despite gorgeous obviously. The second word felt harder as if it had edges. It felt strong. And if Ed was anything, it was strong.

The jiggle of keys at the door interrupted Roy's musing.

"...the array. Perhaps if we put mercury in the equation we could-" Ed's voice stopped abruptly as he entered the living room, Al close behind him. 

Al's face lit up as he saw Roy.

Ed took one look at Roy, before turning on Noah.

"Was macht er denn hier?"

Noah smiled at that. "Er will zu dir." She stood up, making room for Ed. Al had already vanished through the next door. Noah followed, but paused in the doorway. "Ed..."

"Was?" Ed growled.

"Ich glaube er könnte dir gut tun. Ihr habt meinen Segen." With that she closed the door behind her, leaving Ed gaping. 

Roy sighed inwardly. This talking right over his head was getting a bad habit. Before he could ask what they were talking about this time, Ed rounded on him, golden eyes burning, making Roy forget what the hell he had wanted to say.

"What do you want?" Ed asked. His tone hadn't lost its anger, but there was wariness in there too.

Roy tried to say something. How had he wanted to start this conversation? He needed Ed to know that he loved him. And if Ed wanted to try this, then they needed to talk about the military, about fraternisation, about a society that would never accept them. But Ed's eyes were pinning him, defiant despite everything, and the only words that came to mind were the ones he had just learned.

"Ed. Mein Herz..." 

Ed's eyes went wide as the room grew silent around them. Ed just stared, body taut, then he was moving, crossing the three steps between them in a heartbeat.

"Ed...?" Roy's voice was rough. The next second his legs were caged between Ed's, hard metal and warm flesh.

"Say that again." Ed's voice sounded just as rough and there should be a law against that sound, because if Roy hadn't been sitting already, his legs might have given out. If just hearing Ed's voice could affect him that much...

Roy tried for his voice. "Ed. Mein Herz." Ed's eyes dilated and Roy smirked. At least the affecting was mutual.

"Fuck," Ed nearly growled it, moving his legs up on the couch, straddling Roy. And they needed to talk, but not now. Not with Ed on his lap.

"I didn't believe Al, when he told me..." Ed whispered. There was a pause, not more than a heartbeat, as if he was making sure Roy didn't intend to move away. Then Ed's lips descended on his and every other thought vanished from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in what Ed and Noah are saying:
> 
> "Mein Herz" - my heart  
> "Was macht er denn hier?" - What is he doing here?  
> "Er will zu dir." - He wants to see you.  
> "Was?" - What?  
> "Ich glaube er könnte dir gut tun. Ihr habt meine Segen." - I think he could be good for you. You have my blessing.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
